Boy In Luv
Boy In Luv (상남자 / ''Sang Nam Ja)'' Es la segunda canción del mini album SKOOL LUV AFFAIR y su canción titulo. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde appa, appan daeche eoddeohge eommahante gobaekhan geonji pyeonjirado sseoya doelleonji mwonji, ni apeseo nan meonji gwaenhi tiktikdaego ssikssikdaego jingjingdaege dwae naneun jinjihande jjijilhage sibina geolge dwae mwonde singyeong sseuyeo da keun nal aero mandeureo geokkuro dwijibeulkkyeo, inyeoneul yeonineuro daehakggajido neorang gandamyeon cham jal gal geot gata ganadaramabasaa hakunamatata! ddokgateun peuropil sajin wae jakku hwaginhalkka geureohdago chakgakhajima swiun namja anya andal nasseo na andal nasseo niga mwonde? neoman jallasseo? wae nareul jakku nollyeo nollyeo neo ije geuman hol’ up hol’ up ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone nae mami neol nohchigi jeone Say what you want Say what you want niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone nae mami neol nohchigi jeone Say what you want Say what you want niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde geoteuron bad bad girl, sogeun deo bad bad girl na gateun namjal nohchimyeon huhoehage doel geol mesinjeo hwaginhaenohgo nureuji anhneun neoui haengwi “il” jari eobseo jimgwa dongsie sokman taji nebigeisyeonina salkka bwa (ppareum ppareum ppareum) eopilharyeogo gyesok nan (adung badung badung) jinsim? (I got ’em) dwissim? (I got ’em) naega yuilhage gajji mothan geon neoui (areum areum daum) i naega eoddeohge byeonhamyeon doegetni, hol’ up mildang? eojang? geureon geo nan jal molleo daesin apeumyeon irilgu malgo nal bulleo niga ullamyeon ureo, useuramyeon useo, gureuramyeon gulleo andal nasseo na andal nasseo niga mwonde? neoman jallasseo? wae nareul jakku nollyeo nollyeo neo ije geuman hol’ up hol’ up ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone nae mami neol nohchigi jeone Say what you want Say what you want niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone nae mami neol nohchigi jeone Say what you want Say what you want niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya doegopa neoui oppa neoreul hyanghan naui maeumeul wae molla nareul moreun cheokhaedo chagaun cheokhaedo neol mireonaejin mothagesseo doegopa neoui oppa neoui namjaga doel geoya dugo bwa JM/JKnaui maeumi nege datorok jigeum dallyeogal geoya ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone nae mami neol nohchigi jeone (nohchigi jeone) Say what you want Say what you want niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone nae mami neol nohchigi jeone J/JM Say what you want Say what you want niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya |-| Chinese ver.= Fang bu xia shei zài gangà Er wo ziwenzida lianxi qiangua Fang bu xia shei zai haipa Wo tugai le xiangyao shuo de hua You xie aimei ni daying yuehui Jujue le shei ni daying yuehui Ganjue duile ni daying yuehui Ni daying yuehui ni daying yuehui Oppa qiangshi yi dian qu gaibian Gaibian biepa jujuede weixian Weixian yeyao yonggan song xinjian Xinjian xiang nanren ban wozhu quan Nandao kaikai xinxin dada naonao haha xiao xiao yao Dancers bengbeng tiaotiao shuoshou liaoliao pengpeng xintiao yao Kanwo buzai luosuo fangxiale yiqie gen wo zou Zui zui aini de ren shi wo shi wo Cachu le huohua zhuyi wo biaoqing be shei dou haiyao sha Oh ba pa ma fa da ta na la ha ku na ma ta ta oh buyao feihua buyao xujiajianchi tiaozhan suoyou bianhua oh genwo huihia kanzhe wo shuohua sing ni shou zhong hua Chishi cike wo weini xiege Dengni xiake dengni shuo ai wo Xiang yu ni fenxiabg kuaile kuaile Er nishi wode kuaile kuaile Xiang chengwei ni zhuanshu de oppa Nian ni ai ni shengwei ni oppa Say what you want Say what you want Qinwen ni lianjia zhijie ni de dianhua Xiang chengwei ni zhuanshu de oppa Nian ni ai ni shengwei ni oppa Say what you want Say what you want Xianshang meiguihuar xintiao kuai yao baozha You xie aimei ni daying yuehui Jujue le shei ni daying yuehui Ganjue duile ni daying yuehui Ni daying yuehui ni daying yuehui Waibiao shi bad bad girlneixin shi bad bad girl Hua buduo ni wai xing lengmo queshi wi ai(de) girl Xihuan wo dasheng shou qing buyao jixu baochi chenmo Ni jiazhuang bushou keyi zai shanduo rangwo gandao oh kunhuo Wo xiangyao tingdao ni shengyin(kuaidian kuaidian kuaidian) Que caibutouni biaoqing (zhengzha zhengzha zhengzha) Zhenxin ( I got’em ) naixin ( I got’em ) Nishi wode shenbian zuimei zuimei de fengjing (zuimei zuimei fengjing) A~~ aishangnu wotingdao ni xintiao shengyin ( Hold up ) Touming shuijing dingdang hen haoting ( Hold up ) Xindian ganying iijiu jiujiuming ( Hold up ) Wo xiangyao qian nni shou kan dianshi shi qianshou guangjie shihou qianshou Cishi cikewowei ni xiege Dengni xiake dengni shuo aiwo Xiang yunu fenxiang kuaile kuaile Er nishi wode kuaile kuaile Xiang chengwei ni zhuanshu de oppa Nian ni ai ni shengwei ni oppa Say what you want Say what you want Qinwen ni lianjia zhijie ni de dianhua Xiang chengwei ni zhuanshu de oppa Nian ni ai ni shengwei ni oppa Say what you want Say what you want Xianshang meiguihuar xintiao kuai yao baozha Ni shuohua jiaowo oppa Qinni lianjia fumo ni toufa wo oppa Yuanlai niye you wenrou de shihou baozhu wo Wo buhui rangni shoushang nanguo Ni shuohua jiaowo oppa Jiuxiang nupengyou ban weiwo paopao cha Weilai yiqizou mengxiang Let’s go Kending de huida yayi yayi ya Xiang chengwei ni zhuanshu de oppa Nian ni ai ni shengwei ni oppa Say what you want Say what you want Qinwen ni lianjia zhijie ni de dianhua Xiang chengwei ni zhuanshu de oppa Nian ni ai ni shengwei ni oppa Say what you want Say what you want Xianshang meiguihuar xintiao kuai yao baozha |-| Chino=放不下 誰在尷尬 而我自問自答 練習牽掛 放不下 誰在害怕 我塗改了想要說的話 有些曖昧 你答應約會 拒絕了誰 你答應約會 感覺對了 你答應約會 你答應約會 你答應約會 歐巴 強勢 一點 去改變 改變 別怕 拒絕的 危險 危險 也要 勇敢 送信件 信件 像 男人般 握住 拳 難道 開開心心 打打鬧鬧 哈哈笑笑 要 Dancers 蹦蹦跳跳 說說聊聊 砰砰心跳 要 看我不再囉嗦 放下了 一切 跟我走 最 最愛你的人 是我 是我 擦出了火花 注意 我表情比誰都還要殺 oh ㄅ ㄆ ㄇ ㄈ ㄉ ㄊ ㄋ ㄌ Ha Ku Na Ma Ta Ta! oh 不要廢話 不要虛假 堅持挑戰 所有變化 oh 跟我回家 看著我說話 送你 手中花 此時此刻 我為你寫歌 等你下課 等你說愛我 想 與你分享 快樂 快樂 而 你是我的 快樂 快樂 想成為你 專屬的歐巴 黏你愛你 成為你歐巴 Say what you want Say what you want 親吻 你臉頰 只接你 的 電話 想成為你 專屬的歐巴 黏你愛你 成為你歐巴 Say what you want Say what you want 獻上 玫瑰花 心跳快 要 爆炸 有些曖昧 你答應約會 拒絕了誰 你答應約會 感覺對了 你答應約會 你答應約會 你答應約會 外表是 bad bad girl 內心是 bad bad girl 話 不多 你外型 冷漠 卻是我愛(的) girl 喜歡我 大聲說 請 不要 繼續 保持 沉默 你 假裝 不熟 刻意 在閃躲 讓我 感到oh 困惑 我想要聽到 你聲 音 (快點 快點 快點) 卻猜不透你 表 情 (掙扎 掙扎 掙扎) 真心 ( I got’em ) 耐心 ( I got’em ) 你是 我的 身邊 最美 最美 的 風景 (最美 最美 風景 ) 阿~~ 愛上你 我聽到 你心跳 聲音 Hold up ) 透明 水晶 叮噹 很 好 聽 ( Hold up ) 心電 感應 119 救救 命 ( Hold up ) 我想 要牽你手 看電視時 牽手 逛街時候 牽手 此時此刻 我為你寫歌 等你下課 等你說愛我 想 與你 分享 快樂 快樂 而 你是 我的 快樂 快樂 想成為你 專屬的歐巴 黏你愛你 成為你歐巴 Say what you want Say what you want 親吻 你臉頰 只接你 的 電話 想成為你 專屬的歐巴 黏你愛你 成為你歐巴 Say what you want Say what you want 獻上 玫瑰花 心跳快 要 爆炸 你說話 叫我歐巴 親妳 臉頰 撫摸 你頭髮 我 歐巴 原來 你也 有溫柔 的時候 抱著我 我 不會讓你 受傷難過 你說話 叫我歐巴 就像 女朋友 般 為我 泡泡茶 未來 一起走 夢想 Let’s go 肯定 的回答 呀咿~呀咿~呀~ 想成為你 專屬的歐巴 黏你愛你 成為你歐巴 Say what you want Say what you want 親吻 你臉頰 只接你 的 電話 想成為你 專屬的歐巴 黏你愛你 成為你歐巴 Say what you want Say what you want 獻上 玫瑰花 心跳快 要 爆炸 |-| Home Party ver. =doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa JK/RM neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun heundeuneun heundeuneun geon wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun heundeuneun heundeuneun geon doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa neol saranghae |-| 3rd MUSTER ver. =doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun heundeuneun heundeuneun geon wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun heundeuneun heundeuneun geon doegopa neoui oppa neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa doegopa neoui oppa neol saranghae |-| Hangul =되고파 너의 오빠 너의 사랑이 난 너무 고파 되고파 너의 오빠 널 갖고 말 거야 두고 봐 왜 내 맘을 흔드는 건데 왜 내 맘을 흔드는 건데 왜 내 맘을 흔드는 건데 흔드는 건데 흔드는 건데 아빠, 아빤 대체 어떻게 엄마한테 고백한 건지 편지라도 써야 될런지 뭔지, 니 앞에서 난 먼지 괜히 틱틱대고 씩씩대고 징징대게 돼 나는 진지한데 찌질하게 시비나 걸게 돼 뭔데 신경 쓰여 다 큰 날 애로 만들어 거꾸로 뒤집을껴, 인연을 연인으로 대학까지도 너랑 간다면 참 잘 갈 것 같아 가나다라마바사아 하쿠나마타타! 똑같은 프로필 사진 왜 자꾸 확인할까 그렇다고 착각하지마 쉬운 남자 아냐 안달 났어 나 안달 났어 니가 뭔데? 너만 잘났어? 왜 나를 자꾸 놀려 놀려 너 이제 그만 hol’ up hol’ up 꽉 잡아 날 덮치기 전에 내 맘이 널 놓치기 전에 Say what you want Say what you want 니가 진짜로 원하는 게 뭐야 꽉 잡아 날 덮치기 전에 내 맘이 널 놓치기 전에 Say what you want Say what you want 니가 진짜로 원하는 게 뭐야 왜 내 맘을 흔드는 건데 왜 내 맘을 흔드는 건데 왜 내 맘을 흔드는 건데 흔드는 건데 흔드는 건데 겉으론 bad bad girl, 속은 더 bad bad girl 나 같은 남잘 놓치면 후회하게 될 걸 메신저 확인해놓고 누르지 않는 너의 행위 “1” 자리 없어 짐과 동시에 속만 타지 네비게이션이나 살까 봐 (빠름 빠름 빠름) 어필하려고 계속 난 (아둥 바둥 바둥) 진심? (I got ’em) 뒷심? (I got ’em) 내가 유일하게 갖지 못한 건 너의 (아름 아름 다움) 이 내가 어떻게 변하면 되겠니, hol’ up 밀당? 어장? 그런 거 난 잘 몰러 대신 아프면 119 말고 날 불러 니가 울라면 울어, 웃으라면 웃어, 구르라면 굴러 안달 났어 나 안달 났어 니가 뭔데? 너만 잘났어? 왜 나를 자꾸 놀려 놀려 너 이제 그만 hol’ up hol’ up 꽉 잡아 날 덮치기 전에 내 맘이 널 놓치기 전에 Say what you want Say what you want 니가 진짜로 원하는 게 뭐야 꽉 잡아 날 덮치기 전에 내 맘이 널 놓치기 전에 Say what you want Say what you want 니가 진짜로 원하는 게 뭐야 되고파 너의 오빠 너를 향한 나의 마음을 왜 몰라 나를 모른 척해도 차가운 척해도 널 밀어내진 못하겠어 되고파 너의 오빠 너의 남자가 될 거야 두고 봐 나의 마음이 네게 닿도록 지금 달려갈 거야 꽉 잡아 날 덮치기 전에 내 맘이 널 놓치기 전에 Say what you want Say what you want 니가 진짜로 원하는 게 뭐야 꽉 잡아 날 덮치기 전에 내 맘이 널 놓치기 전에 Say what you want Say what you want 니가 진짜로 원하는 게 뭐야 |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Teaser thumb|center|335 px MVs thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Prácticas thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades * Boy in Luv es caracteristico por ser la primera canción con un apodo para el paso principal de baile: "El baile del gorila". * Boy In Luv es la primera canción titulo de BTS que no tiene a J-Hope en la creación de letra ni producción. *El MV de Boy In Luv presenta en su inicio el instrumental de Just One Day e Intro: What Am I To You, esta ultima siendo una canción que seria revelada más adelante en DARK & WILD * Cuenta con una versión en chino, la cual fue incluida en su single japonés. Categoría:Canciones